


Pleasure me with food

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Rumil finally attunes to the Ring of Sustenance, and shows Larkin he likes her through her food.





	Pleasure me with food

**Author's Note:**

> Ring of Sustenance: After attuning, the character does not need to eat or drink, cannot suffer from dehydration or starvation, and only needs a minimum of 2 hours of sleep per 24 hour period to avoid exhaustion. (Still requires 8 hours of rest or light activity to gain the benefits of a long rest)

“Here is a good spot to rest for the night.” Seraphina said. “Big Brother found it. The cave isn’t too deep and is fairly protected from the rain.”

“Finally, we can make a fire and have a hot meal.” Moonflower said wistfully. “I’ll get the fire started and start cooking.”

“Good, I’m not cooking again, not after the last time.” Larkin started setting up the tent. 

“Come on, it was mostly dead.” Akmun laughed as he strung his bow to go hunt.

“It was still trying to eat me!” She shot him a glare and sent a small beam of frost at the barbarian. The ran on him froze solid and he laughed, breaking the ice and walking into the rain again. 

Over the next twenty minutes, they set up the tents, the fire, and got a soup started. Akmun came back with some small game and cleaned it, adding the meat to the stew. 

“Rumil, are you going to eat?” Larkin asked of the Paladin. Once the tents had been put up, he had fallen right to sleep. 

“No, not hungry.” A sleepy voice came from one of the tents. Larkin shook her head. She was worried. It had been five days since they had seen Rumil eat. He also seemed to be sleeping too little. Larkin said as such to her teammates.

“Did he contract a disease back in that town?” Akmun said through a mouth of soup and bread.

“Paladin’s can’t get diseases. Something about them makes them immune.” Seraphina said, dangling a bone in front of her brother.

“That’s one of the attractions.” Larkin said. “But this is different. He doesn’t appear any different. He just doesn’t seem to eat or sleep that much.”

“Well, if you are so worried about your future boy-toy, why don’t you ask him.” Moonflower muttered. He was sick of how Rumil always attracted the attention of people. He was still chomping at the bit that he had slept this that goblin when he was drunk, and that she had the audacity to ask him to keep it a secret, as she had a reputation to protect. An elf, he felt, should be given more respect and importance than this.

“Fine, I will.” Larkin said, a blush coming to her face. Seraphina chuckled lightly. Larkin had been crushing on Rumil since they had met four years ago. She had yet to do anything about it, mainly because Rumil had always seemed so personable, but so aloof. He was happy to be friendly with people, but he never let anyone get close to him. He was always so kind about it that Larkin was eternally hopeful.  
“Rumil, what are you doing?” Larkin burst into his tent. As she did, her blush deepend. She knew he would take his armor off, but he was resting in his small clothes only. She could see the scars across his body. The deep scar on this thigh, the swordsman cuts on his arms, and the burn on his chest. The only thing he was still wearing was an odd ring. Trying to keep her eyes from his body, she asked about the ring. “Is that the new ring from that last hoard?”

Rumil sat up and held the ringed hand in front of him. “Yeah. I feel that it’s best to keep it on. Since I put this on, I haven’t needed to eat and I feel fully rested after only a few short hours of sleep.” He looked up at Larkin. “I hope I didn’t insult you by not eating. When we are out in the wilds, I try to save all the food for you guys. I don’t want you starving.” He smiled at her. Rumil stood up and stretched.

Larkin’s blush deepend. He was basically exposing himself to her, inviting her to look. She decided to be a little daring. Reaching out, she ran a hand over his stomach. Rumil looked down and blushed. “I’m sorry, I should be putting you in this position. I should be dressed. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“No, it’s...it’s ok.” She said. She quickly licked her lips. “You can do this with my anytime you want.” Rumil turned and grabbed his clothing. Larkin continued to watch him, not wasting a moment. “SInce you barely need sleep now, how about we combine our tents. That means we have to carry less.” Rumil stopped dressing and looked over at her.

“Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable bedding with Seraphina? She likes having your company.” Rumil said innocently. 

“I know, and I like sharing her bedroll too. I just want to share yours now.” Larkin admitted. 

“Well, I don’t really sleep, so I could watch over you, make sure nothing happened. Everyone would get more sleep as I would take all the watches.” Rumil offered.

Larkin sighed. Either Rumil was too innocent or he was very good at getting out of physical intimacy without seeming like he was. Either way, it was a step closer to what she wanted. “Ok, but can I sleep next to you while you’re on watch?”

“Sure.” Rumil smiled as he started strapping on his plate armor. After a moment of pause, he added, “Just because I don’t need to eat doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy eating your cooking.” They both smiled at each other. Larkin realized that Rumil wasn’t innocent, but he was damn good at seeming to be. 

As they bedded down, Larkin watched Rumil. He seemed to watch her out of the corner of his eye. She placed herself near him, but she didn’t want to scare him away by immediately laying on him. Even though she wanted to look at him some more, the day’s exhaustion stole over her and she fell asleep immediately.  
Some time in the middle of the night, Larkin awoke. Rumil was still sitting there, looking over the camp. Her hand was outstretched towards him, while his hand was done at hit side, almost as if they had been holding at one point. She looked up and saw him eating something. Letting her eyes adjust, it was some of the food she had made three days ago. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but after every bite, Rumil’s face broke into a smile. Happy that he was eating her food for the sheer pleasure of it, Larkin fell asleep, her grim mirroring Rumil’s.


End file.
